1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the quick release hub assembly that facilitates the connection between axle of a vehicle wheel and the frame to which the vehicle wheel is mounted.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, the prior art quick release skewer nut is a large and bulky component with correspondingly high aerodynamic drag, heavy weight and poor aesthetics. Prior art skewer nuts generally project very far from the outer face of the dropout, usually projecting a distance of 0.6″ to 0.8″. For proper function of the skewer nut, it must maintain a large helical thread engagement length with the skewer shaft, particularly if the skewer nut is made of a lighter softer material such as aluminum. Since this thread engagement is conventionally outboard of the outer face of the dropout, in order to maintain the requisite thread engagement, the nut has to project this large distance. Further, since the skewer nut is so tall, the skewer nut is also rather heavy. Still further, since this skewer nut projects so far from the dropout, it has lends poor aesthetics and increased aerodynamic drag to the hub assembly.
Similarly, the connection between the lever pivot of the clamping assembly and the skewer shaft is commonly outboard of the outer face of the dropout. Similar to the skewer nut, this requires that the clamping assembly project very far from the dropout. Thus, it may be seen that the conventional clamping assembly is also heavy, with poor aesthetics and increased aerodynamic drag.